


Christmas Ring

by Imoto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoto/pseuds/Imoto
Summary: Is Christmas night and both Loki and Reader are waiting for the last minute invitations that Stark forgot to send them for the Avengers party. Instead of the invitations something different arrives, and is not a bad surprise at all.For the Tumblr Loki Secret Santa 2020!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Christmas Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-sone-shot written for the "Loki Secret Santa" on Tumblr. The gift is for marvelisawayoflife that request a LokixFemale!Reader, cuddles, celebrating Christmas/Thanksgiving and finding writing or poems about yourself. Well this is not exactly a poem, but I think it would work. First time trying to write something with self-insert (is not exactly my jamo, nor to write nor to read) so I hope I've done a good job.  
> Shoutout to purplepop96 that volunteer to proof-read this almost instantly! Thank you a lot.  
> And now: good reading :)

The key to be a successful supervillain involves a lot of mischief and a silvertongue. Of that Y/N was sure. And Loki was the perfect - and only - example of that. Afterall, how many other supervillains could complain about being invited by the Avengers to the annual Christmas party? Loki. The only feasible answer was Loki, in case you were wondering.

And maybe the fact that Thor was part of the Avengers may have been a push in the right direction, or maybe was the fact that the most villainous thing that Loki have done in the last five years was making appear seven inches of thick, fluffy, incredibly not-cold-and-unmelting snow in July. Y/N really didn't care.

"Had Tony already sent you the invitations for the party?"

"Not yet"

Aforementioned supervillain was at the moment sitting on the couch, busy on the phone.

"It's kind of important, by the way better n.1 or n. 2?"

Loki turned, looking at the two long sleeved cardigans in Y/N hands and curling the nose.

"None?"

Y/N sighed falling on the couch.

"Truly?"

"If I must be obliged to choose" Loki starts cautious, eyebrows raised looking at the two garments "I would say this one? But only if you wear it open."

Y/N pout.

"That nullifies the whole reason why I would wear it!"

Loki chuckled leaning towards her, a happy glint illuminating his eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't go then, dearest"

"You're only trying to evade Thor. Again"

Loki hummed returning to the phone

"And you can't make me a fault for that. I've seen it barely a week ago for Yule, and before for your Thanksgiving, and-"

"But we will go anyway, plus Tony promised to gift me a new dress" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Fine, promised me to make Pepper choose a new dress for me"

A little chuckle escaped him.

"Haven't you enough dresses? Am I not spoiling you enough, dearest?"

Y/N hummed suppressing a laugh.

"I don't know, I'm living with the second prince of Asgard, am I not?" a big, theatrical sigh left her as she collapsed against the back of the couch "Still, here I am, with nothing to wear, during the most important celebration of the year."

"Look like I should spoil you more" Loki breathed against her cheek and she could feel the edges of his mouth curling in a smile.

"Yes, yes you should"

"Any idea where to start?"

"For once," Y/N open her eyes a sliver "you could remember Stark to send us the invitations and then print them"

Loki chuckles.

"I swear that I will photograph the face that Nancy does when she see me entering the party"

"You tell that every year" a sweet kiss on his head.

"Yeah, well, not my fault if I always forgot"

With a last giggle Loki returned to the phone and Y/N got up. She was halfway to the bedroom when her phone rang, the notification for an email clear on her home screen. Y/N smiled turning towards Loki, her eyes scanning the invitat-

"Order confirmation engagement ring"

Ice.

"Dear Mr. Loki, we are more than pleased to confirm that your order has been completed and shipped."

An entire iceberg fell upon the room as Y/N can feel her blood stopping in her veins.

"Is our knowledge that you should have received the ring this morning and we will remain at your disposition for any further necessity regarding it."

Loki was frozen on the couch, eyes glued to the screen of the phone.

"With our most heartfelt congratulations, Himelton Jewelry."

Y/N breathed, a smile still frozen to her face and absolute static in her mind.

"So- hum-" another breath "Can you check out the email Loki?"

No answer.

"I think maybe Stark sent you the invitations?"

A noncommittal hum came from the general direction of the couch and Y/N simply slipped inside the bedroom.

She didn't see anything. Nope. Not a thing. Definitely not a confirmation email for an engagement ring. _Oh god._

She collapsed on the bed.

Maybe if she's lucky Loki hadn't noticed that she had seen the email. Oh god. An engagement ring.

An _engagement_ ring.

She was going to pass out. The idea of a marriage proposal wasn't so far fetched, she and Loki have abundantly talked about getting married and living the rest of their life together. Tight the knot was not a scary idea for any of them, but more of a natural progression of their relationship. Still. He hadn't said anything. And had buy a _ring_.

An _engagement ring_.

Loki wanted to propose. He was going to. He bought her a fricking ring!

Her heart fluttered in her chest and a wave of giddiness washed over her. _Oh god_.

It takes almost five minutes to wrap her heart under control and stop the frantic giggling and by that point Y/N had reached a conclusion. She would act like nothing had ever happened, no mentions of the ring or of the email, and would try to forget about it until the proposal. Knowing Loki he had probably worked so hard trying to keep it a secret and making it a surprise that she simply couldn't not see what he had prepared for her.

Oh god.

With a last deep breath she straightened her dress. She didn't even remember what needed to do in the bedroom in the first place. Returning to the living room there were two envelopes on the low table in front of the couch.

"So, Tony sent the invitations?"

"Yes."

They were red and gold, Christmas-like colour, but also Iron man colour. Closed with a little drop of sparkly golden wax and a golden shiny ribbon. Their names were finely written, all curves and dot, in the typical Loki handwriting, so delicate and _royalty_ that was almost illegible.

"Thanks"

Loki hummed as she sat next to him.

"Should we start going?"

Loki took a breath

"The party doesn't start until 8, we can wait a little more."

"Not interested to arrive a little early?"

Loki scowled.

"And passing more time with Thor?"

"Right"

Usually Loki's exclamation will elicit a laugh out of her, but she wasn't sure that would be capable to stop laughing once she started so Y/N bit her tongue and picked her phone from the table.

It was like a balloon, slowly inflating, bigger and bigger. A warm, content, sensation that spreads from her chest, that rising colour in her cheeks and makes her squirm in her seat. It started like that: a little smile, then a toothy grin, then a badly stifled giggle rising from her stomach and resonating in her chest, impossible to stop.

Loki's shoulder started trembling in the vain attempt to not start himself, but to no avail. They giggle and they chuckled and they laugh, so loud and so hard that tears appeared in their eyes and their faces start to hurt, so long that their throats are raw and their chests spasm for air. They laugh and laugh and laugh. And everytime Y/N stops the gleam in Loki's eyes makes the balloon in her mind pop again sending her in a fit of excited laugh and joy. And everytime Loki managed to take a respite it takes only a look to Y/N smile for sending him in another agonizing seizure of uncontrollable laughter.

"Why-" he wheezed, air coming short in his lungs "Why are we laughing?"

Another fit of giggle as Y/N strained herself in searching for composure.

"I don't know!"

Loki almost fell down off the couch, breathing heavily.

"-but you _do_ know!"

A new set of shared laughs and giggles, their bodies convulse together in a confused hug because Loki knew. Because Y/N knew. Because they _both_ knew.

It takes almost another five minutes before they manage to control themself, hair messy and face red, muscle so cramped up that hurts and joy so big that's not enough to contain in their bodys.

"So-" Y/N voice is hoarse, almost a whisper "Is it- you know-" A breath that stopped the start of another fit. "Is it here?"

Loki nodded, smile splitting is face in half, and Y/N thinks that she had never seen him so radiant before.

"Is it... hidden?"

The words are pronounced slowly, like a murmur, a prayer. Loki nodded again nuzzling her hair. She felt giddy, impatient, happy, so, so, so happy.

"Can we play Hot or Cold?"

Loki made a strange noise of confusion and Y/N breath another laugh, more soft this time, affectionate.

"Is a game" she lick her lips "I move around and when I come near it is hot, but if I'm away from it is cold"

Loki snapped back from her, eyes so deep in love that almost hurt.

"Absolutely no."

"But please"

Loki chuckled and they kissed. It's like the first time and the millionth at the same time. Perfect and new and amazing and agonizingly slow.

"Thinking about it- you should wear the first cardigan"

"Mh?"

"Trust me, it will look a lot better in the photos"

Y/N smile.

"Then I suppose Stark party will have to wait because I need to make my nails now"

Loki snorted giving another pecks on her lips.

"We have all the time in the world."


End file.
